Confused
by misguidedghost77
Summary: One-shot Makorra smut. Written after Tumblr prompt, lemony beginning then graphic smut. When Korra goes to the brothers' apartment, worried and scared, she just wants to talk to Bolin. But instead of Bolin she finds Mako, and fire breaks loose.


_**A/N: I wrote this on a whim, so excuse my probably poor grammar and vocabulary choice :)**_

* * *

'Bo-Bolin?' Korra's voice asked aloud as she slammed open the door to the boys' apartment, at the attic of the Pro-bending Arena. But she was surprised to see Mako there instead.

He was packing up to leave, when he looked up at her, and his thick eyebrows raised with surprise.

'Korra! Good to see you. I haven't seen you for practice in the entire week!' he said with a smile.

But Korra didn't feel like giving excuses. She didn't feel like talking now, not to Mako, at least. The tall and brooding firebender had gotten used to her, but she still felt… small in his presence, particularly since he had started to date Asami. He made her feel insecure, and she hated that. She hugged herself, looking around.

'Is… Is Bolin here?'

'No, he went out on a date' Mako answered quickly.

'Oh' was all Korra could say, as she looked down dejectedly.

Mako stared at her, worried. She looked… off. Not like the Korra he used to know. Her shoulders were down, and her eyes looked watery, and she had an air of melancholy around her that was totally unlike her. But she had gotten into a lot of trouble lately. Mako realized she had probably come here because she needed someone to talk to. He remembered the night they had rescued Bolin and her sympathetic attention when he told her his story. She had listened to him, tried to comfort him. The very least he could do was to try to comfort her now. And they were friends after all, weren't they? Past were the times when all he ever wanted was more than a friendship with her.

He glanced at his watch. He'd be late for his date with Asami, but she'd understand, surely.

'Well' Korra said as she swallowed after a short awkward silence, her voice strangled. 'I guess I'd better go'

'No, wait!' Mako said, stepping towards her. 'Umm… do you want to… umm… have some tea?'

She looked up at him and fixed her blue eyes on his, and at that moment he became clearly aware of how vulnerable she was feeling, and he realized that the mighty Avatar, the strong, determined Korra, was just about to crack in tears. The realization hit him like an arrow to his heart, and he felt something stirring inside of him. _Not again._

She swallowed hard and looked around, hesitant, her arms clamped around her torso like she was trying to hold herself together. And then her eyes focused on the pack he had been preparing just before she arrived here, and her gaze darkened. 'You were leaving. I'm interrupting you.' It was not a question.

Mako couldn't bring himself to deny it. He cleared his throat. 'It's okay. She'll understand'

Korra seemed even more upset after this. 'You're meeting Asami, then? Send her my regards' she whispered, her voice hoarse, as she turned around to leave.

'Wait, Korra' Mako called her out, feeling guilty. He had been upset with her the entire week for not showing up, but he saw clearly now that she had some serious problems, and her best friends, Bolin and himself, hadn't been there for her. And he tried hard to contain his flickering thoughts, thoughts of his old passion for this girl.

She stopped at the door, and she lumped against the frame, as Mako walked towards her. 'Korra, what–'

But he cut himself short when he saw heavy tears rolling down Korra's face. And then, with no further warning, she collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

'Korra, I…'

She felt fragile in his arms, and small. He flung his arms around her and pressed his cheek against her head, giving her his support, as he could feel his heart turning between longing and pain.

'Mako' she said between sobs, her voice cracking. 'I can't take this anymore. It's just too much. I'm so scared. I'm scared for myself, and for Tenzin, Pema and the kids, and I'm scared for Bolin and… you'

'We'll be fine, Korra, we've always been' he whispered back.

But she straightened herself and grasped his shoulders, her face blotchy from the tears. Mako had never seen her more vulnerable than this. 'You don't understand. You haven't seen him, closely'

'And you have?' he asked skeptically.

Her eyes filled with tears once again. 'Yes, I have! He's dangerous… Mako, I can't protect everyone. I'm not Avatar Aang…'

Mako placed his hands around her face, and suddenly his heart began to beat faster, as he sank in those beautiful blue eyes. 'Yes, you can. You're the Avatar, and you're Korra. You're strong. I know you. You can do anything'

She chuckled and stepped away from him, giving him her back. 'You've no idea what you're talking about.' For some reason her voice sounded resentful now. 'You should go meet Asami, she must be missing you' she snapped, rubbing the tears off her face as she walked past him to leave.

But Mako reacted before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her back, and suddenly his lips smashed against Korra's. She froze with surprise for a moment, and then she pulled back, staring at him with surprise.

'Mako…' she whispered, her eyes open wide, and he stared at her, confused at his own actions.

'I'm… I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…'

'You bastard' she hissed, and Mako widened his eyes at the anger and hurt in her voice. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

He wanted to apologize, but he felt anger growing inside of him as well. 'I…'

'You're dating Asami! And now you go and kiss me! What kind of man are you, if a man at all?' she shouted at him.

For some unknown reason, his heart began to beat faster at her accusations, and he stepped towards her, divided between apologizing or defending himself. It's that she didn't know the effect she had on him? She was as guilty as he was. He reached out a hand, but she jolted back.

'Don't touch me!'

Now Mako advanced towards her and she stepped back, a look of fear in her eyes.

'Korra, I…' he said, his voice hardening.

And then she stopped retreating, and raised her chin defiantly, as she stared at him, her blue eyes piercing him.

'What?' she hissed.

He stepped forward, and they could feel the tension as they glared at one another, their faces inches away, blue eyes fixed on golden ones. Mako felt his insides clenching, as he became very aware of the closeness of Korra's body, her chest almost touching him, her dark skin so close it drove him mad.

'Don't play with me' he hissed back. 'You know what you do to me'

'I've never done anything to you, Mako'

'You tease me' he growled, as he grabbed her right wrist. She widened her eyes in outrage as she snatched her hand out, but he was already grabbing her left. She snatched her hand from his grip again, as she backed up, but Mako advanced one more step and Korra felt the wall at her back. She was trapped.

Mako's hands were on her waist now, and she was scared, really scared of this strange Mako, this Mako that looked at her with a hungry expression in his eyes, this wild Mako she didn't know.

And then he slammed his lips against hers again and all she felt was warmth, as his hands roamed all over her abdomen and her back, and her arms, that had just crashed against the wall over her head, fell over Mako's shoulders.

Korra didn't know what was going on, but suddenly a barrier broke inside of her and she felt an immense wave surging through her, and she knew she had been holding herself for so long she didn't even know she had all these feelings inside. She felt dizzy and confused, as Mako's lips pressed against her, hungry, demanding, and she knew she had to complain, back up, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it, and her confusion didn't help. She had nowhere else to go, either, because Mako had pinned her against the wall. She couldn't even move her head.

She opened her mouth to protest, but she realized it was the wrong move when Mako's tongue flashed inside her mouth, and he groaned into her. She felt him exploring her, and, turning her head, she managed to move back and break the kiss, gasping for air.

'We can't– Asami' she managed to whisper before Mako's mouth found her again.

But now his lips left her mouth and trailed along her jaw and neck, and Korra suddenly felt hot, really hot, and her thoughts began to turn around in her head like a kaleidoscope as she saw stars. Mako's body was pressed against her and his arms around her waist were holding her, as his lips and tongue explored her neck, her jaw and the back of her ear.

She heard a moan, and she was surprised when she realized it had come out of her own lips.

'See, this is what you do to me' Mako whispered against her skin, his breath warm, like the caress of a lover. 'I want you, Korra. I always have.' He returned for a moment to her lips, and she was eager now, eager for his touch, for his kiss, for him. She returned the kiss with unexpected fierceness, eliciting another groan from Mako, whose hands now ran down her back, and as one hand closed around her hip, the other one ran all the way up her back again until it closed on the hair of the back of her neck, pressing her closer to him. She opened her mouth farther, and a battle for dominance began, tongue lashing against tongue.

Soon they had to break the kiss as they gasped for breath, and Mako's lips found their way to Korra's neck again.

'Agni, you taste so good' he whispered, and suddenly Korra felt a chill run down her back. Her hands found Mako's chest and she pushed him back, sending him stumbling back across the room.

They stared at each other, panting.

'Mako, this is _not_ happening. You're dating Asami now and I don't want to be the third party. She's such a nice girl' Korra said, feeling a pang of hurt in her chest as she said the last words.

Mako looked away, confused. His lips blurted out the truth before he could stop himself. 'But I don't love Asami. I'm in love with you'

'Wow, what?' Korra blurted out as well, stiffening up in surprise.

Mako took his hand to his head, disbelieving her. 'You didn't know?'

'Well, how would I know? You never tell me anything!' she exploded, throwing her arms up above her head.

'But it was obvious' Mako muttered, a huge wave of shame and embarrassment taking over him. 'I thought you knew. I gave you all the signs. I thought… you were just making fun of me. And I was upset. I don't like to be played at. And then Asami showed up and she was the perfect excuse to get away from you…'

Korra listened to the confession as her blood turned to ice. Suddenly a lot of flashbacks ran through her head, and everything began to make sense. The way Mako's eyes pierced her all the time, his aggressiveness towards her, that time he gave her a rose and she accidentally burned it, how she could feel his heartbeat rise to the skies whenever she crashed against him on their practices. How he blushed when she hugged him and… and… _Oh spirits_. That hard thing against her stomach when she had fallen over him. Oh no. How had she missed all this? Was she stupid or what?

And she, herself, longing for him. Hoping she'd get to dream about him instead of Amon, and… and the kinky things they did on her dreams. She had known Mako was special to her, and she had realized what he meant to her only when he started dating Asami.

_How could she have been so stupid?_

As she returned to Earth, Mako was still staring at her from across the room, and he was talking. Korra tuned in to make sense of the words coming out of his mouth.

'… was so sure you knew. I'm so, so, so sorry, Korra. I never meant to hurt you'

And only then she realized her face was wet and that the tears were rolling down her face once again.

'You… didn't, Mako' she managed to whisper somehow, through her throat, which was a knot now. 'I've been… I've been such a fool'

And now guilt began to take over, as she realized she had not only hurt herself, but Mako too on the process.

'I love you' she heard herself say, unable to believe the words had actually fallen from her mouth. 'I've always had. But I thought you didn't love me'

Mako stared at her, gaping in astonishment. Agni, how could she be so silly? Silly, silly Korra. He walked towards her, his arms open, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Are you crazy, girl? I've been mad for you ever since I met you. And you didn't see…'

She waved her hands around frantically, still trying hard to convince herself his words were true and not looking at him, walking near the window. 'It's that I always feel so insecure around you…'

'Why would you feel insecure?' he smirked, as he walked closer and closer. 'You're so beautiful, Korra, you should have known I have eyes only for you'

Now he was standing right next to her, and she turned her head and met his golden eyes, scorching hot, spilling passion and love for her. This was her Mako, the Mako she loved, the Mako that smiled, the Mako that made her stomach flutter when he looked at her, and he… he loved her?

It seemed impossible, too good to be true, and yet here he was… longing for her.

Their lips melted in a passionate kiss, as they flung their arms around each other. Now Mako's arms were around Korra's thin waist, and Korra's arms were around his neck, and her hand fisted in his hair as they went back to exploring each other's mouth. Now nothing else mattered to Korra. She loved him, she always had and she always would, and to know that he loved her back was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Guilt for making Mako cheat on Asami vanished from her brain, as endorphins took control. Soon they were hungry for each other, wanting to hold, to touch, to kiss. Mako's lips were somewhere on her skin, Korra didn't know exactly where, and she barely noticed it when they fell on Mako's bed, him on top of her.

All she knew was Mako. Mako all around her. Mako loving her, showing her with his hands and tongue and lips that he loved her, Mako worshipping her body as he groaned against her skin, and only when Mako's lips left her skin she opened her eyes to find she was wearing only her underwear and that his pants were off, discarded somewhere in the room, and he was lifting his shirt.

When Korra saw his abs appearing beneath that shirt, her desire was stronger than her, and she pressed her lips against his abdomen, hearing him moan. Oh, how many nights she had dreamt about this! How many nights she had wanted to have Mako on her bed! How many times she had caught herself clenching her hands, as if it wasn't her but her nails, with a will of their own, that wanted to sink themselves in Mako's perfect skin.

Oh, but this was a million times better than her dreams. Her hands pulled Mako's shirt off, as she explored him with her tongue. He tasted so good, like the sweat she always rubbed off from between her breasts, but with a masculine fragrance that drew her insane with need. She straightened up, and Mako did not stop her, as her mouth trailed upwards, reaching his neck. She sucked his already damp skin, until she reached the line of his hair. She was delighting herself so much in his skin, that she barely noticed his hands undoing her chest bindings until one of his fingers brushed her nipple, and she moaned, as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body like lightning. And then she was sitting on his lap, and one hand held her in place, as she felt his hardened flesh rubbing against her lower abdomen.

Mako's head ducked then, and his lips ran over Korra's neck as his fingers teased her sensitive nipple. She began to rock against him, as her moans grew louder and the jolts of pleasure threatened to numb her every other feeling.

Then Mako's left hand was on the curvy place where her back became buttocks, his fingers treading beneath her undergarments, and as she arched her back he caught one nipple with his mouth.

Korra screamed. She had never felt so good. What was Mako doing to her? Her every nerve was jolting with emotion, and she bucked hard against him as he alternated sucking with brushing his tongue lightly over her nipple.

'Oh, Mako, YES!' she shouted as he increased his rhythm. And then his left hand crawled its way beneath her undergarments until she felt one finger inside of her. She felt like she was going to explode with pleasure, but then his lips left her nipple and his hand trailed out.

'What are you –don't stop!' she begged him, and then he pushed her until her back was against the mattress again, and she felt his firm body over her and between her legs. She opened her eyes, dazed with lust, and he smiled at her with a devious expression.

'I'd like to know something, Korra' he whispered onto her throat, as her nails sunk in his back, 'do you like this?'

And then his hand cupped her between her legs, and his fingers squeezed. Korra heard a small moan leave her lips. 'Yes. Yes.' was all she could whisper.

Then his lips closed over her neck again, and they began to work their way down, over her collarbone, his tongue licking between her breasts, and he purred slowly, stopping there for a moment. Korra knew what he was tasting, for once she had brushed that spot to remove the dampness and out of curiosity she had licked her finger, to know what it tasted like. It tasted nice, salty, with a touch of cinnamon that Korra loved. It had been slightly embarrassing, and she hardly ever did it again. But to know that Mako was tasting something so private, so intimate, aroused her even more. Then Mako's lips made their way over her navel and down beyond until the beginning of her undergarments.

He opened her legs wider, and she bucked her hips to him in anticipation, feeling exposed. And she loved it. She loved to expose herself to Mako. She had always wanted him to touch her, to have her, to own her. She had always wanted to know what it felt like to be _owned_ by a man. To be tainted, caressed, loved, but also dominated. She was strong and independent, but somehow on bed, she had always wanted the opposite. A man that could tame her.

And Mako was doing that precisely. He was teasing her, taking her slowly, painfully close to her climax, to leave her aching for him at the last minute. She had been close to it twice already, but she wasn't prepared to the feel of his tongue lashing against her through the underwear.

'You're very wet' Mako whispered, his hot breath caressing her inner thighs. 'And very tasty'

She moaned loudly, as he repeated the long lick. Then his hands began to pull from her undergarments, slowly, and she opened her eyes and looked down, to see his eyes brightening up devilishly.

She banged her head down onto the pillow when he blew warm air over her, as he exposed her most intimate, most private part, her warm flesh opening up like a flower, throbbing, aching for his touch.

And then his mouth was over her, ravishing, exploring her, licking and sucking as he groaned and gasped, literally eating her, his hands clenched on her hips and pulling her closer to him. Korra screamed and moaned and bucked, arching her back, her hands clenching in the sheets, and her climax began to build again, this time much faster, and Korra thought he'd let her find her release this time, but no. He somehow sensed the precise moment before she came and left her, gasping for air. He licked his lips and fingers.

'Mako, please' she begged him, squirming in spite of herself. 'I need to feel you'

He quickly removed his underwear, and she could see his member, hardened for her, a white substance already leaving the tip.

'I'm sorry, Korra, but I can't hold it anymore' he said, an apologetic look crossing his eyes, as he held himself with one hand, getting ready to sink into her.

She then sat up, flinging her arms around his waist, and she kissed him lightly on his lips. 'Then do it, you idiot. I'm waiting for you'

He smiled as he returned the kiss, and with one hand he held her back pressed close to him, and with the other he directed himself to her dampened entrance. She grabbed his waist with one hand, and the other hand went down to open her petals, to welcome him.

And then he sank into her, filling her, stretching her. She felt a jolt of pain as he broke through her womanhood, and flinched, but as Mako stood still she reveled in the feel of him inside of her, completing her.

'You okay?' he whispered.

She closed her eyes for one second, feeling the pain dissolve in a sea of pleasure, and then nodded.

Then he fixed his eyes on hers, and as she positioned herself in a seating position on his lap, they began to move at the same time, his chin resting between her breasts and his hands on her buttocks, her loose hair falling over him as their lips touched. It was the most beautiful thing Korra had ever experienced. It was a feeling of completion, of perfection, like she belonged to him and he belonged to her. He had claimed her virginity, and they both knew that that connection, that night, was something they would never forget.

Their eyes never parted from each other as they rocked faster and faster, their voices melting into moans, and whispers of each other's name, and Mako sank further and further into her each time, until Korra saw fireworks and she exploded in ecstasy, arching her back and screaming. After a few more movements from Mako, she felt his seed spreading inside of her.

They rocked a few more times, the ripples of aftershock leaving them with a feeling of complete satisfaction, and they fell over the bed, Mako rolling at her side, both of them still panting hard.

Then his hand fell on her cheek, and she turned to look at him. His eyes were on fire, burning with passion, and she knew this time it was not just desire. It was much more.

'I'm sorry it took me so long to see it, Mako, but I love you' she whispered.

He pulled from her waist, bringing her closer, and brushed a strand of damp hair from her face.

'I'm never letting go of you, Korra. I love you too much for that'

Korra's eyes flickered to the door before returning to his. 'What about Asami?'

Mako sighed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. 'I'll talk to her. I hope she understands'

'It won't be easy' Korra warned him. 'The Fire Ferrets are depending on her now'

Mako sighed again, and then he turned to look at her, smiling as he gave her an adoring look, as if he was looking at a goddess of love instead of at a young teenage Avatar. 'But nothing can part me from you now, Korra'

Then an idea hit her and her eyes brightened up, as she leaned her weight on her elbow. Mako couldn't prevent himself from glancing at her breasts hanging to the side, and he swallowed hard, his arousal hardening again.

'You don't need her! I can get help from somewhere else! If Tenzin, Tarrlok, maybe even Master Katara help us, we could raise the money!'

A huge grin spread over Mako's face. In fact, he liked Asami, he really did, but the main reason to be with her was the money from her father. Mako felt terrible for it, but it was the truth. And he had done terrible things before to feed his little brother. But if Korra helped them, he wouldn't need to use Asami anymore! It was perfect!

He kissed her lovingly. 'See? I told you, you can do anything'

She laughed shortly, a beautiful sound, as she rolled to position herself on top of him, and then she leaned in to kiss him.

'Don't push it' she whispered, and they resumed their activities for the rest of the night.


End file.
